the_twice_blessedfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Wyatt
Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt is the son of Christopher Wyatt. He was assigned as Whitelighter to the Charmed Ones and fell in love with the middle sister, Piper Halliwell, later in her life. Together, they have three children, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Halliwell. After being a Whitelighter, an Elder, and an Avatar, in 2005, Leo fell from grace and became mortal to live out a full life with his wife and children. Over the years of being a Whitelighter, Leo has helped the sisters out with demonic problems often. After becoming mortal, Leo became the headmaster of Magic School and still helps out the sisters with their supernatural burdens. However, in a turn of events, Leo entered into a vault in The Heavens and bonded with the Empyreal Sword which also granted him angelic wings. However, he is still mortal and the sword drains his energy when used. History Early Life Leo, was born on the 6th of May, 1924 to Christopher Wyatt and his wife in San Francisco, Caifornia. While studying to be a doctor, he met his first wife Lillian Wyatt and the two got married, however, they didn't have any kids. Leo, eventually became a professional in his medical studies and became a medic in United States Army in World War II. While there, Leo became good friends with brothers, Rick and Nathan Lang. He also met Natalie, who was also studying to be a doctor. However, Rick and Nathan eventually died when Leo went back out into the field to help more follow soldiers after they were injured. He looked back, horrified to find the medic tent exploding, killing them. Leo later died that day as well while bandaging up a soldier's head. A short while after dying, the Council of Elders surrounded him and offered him a new life as a whitelighter to help people on a grander, supernatural scale, and he accepted. Once he became a whitelighter, he visited his now widowed wife, Lillian, and gave her the goodbye she needed to move on. Early Whitelighter Years Shortly after becoming a whitelighter, Leo felt nervous a lot before meeting his first charge. In the late 60's, Leo befriended Penny and Allen Halliwell, the grandparents of The Charmed Ones, and openly practiced magic with them inside of their home during the American hippie phase. He was visited then by Paige Matthews, the fourth Halliwell sister, from the year 2004, who was transported to the past by putting on Penny's red Go-Go Boots which were hexed to return to their owner. Unknown to him who she really was, he flirted with her, offering "private lessons" in orbing. Paige, who knew he married her sister, was disgusted by this and turned him down. Leo fought the darklighter Rennek for decades as he was killing multiple white magic practitioners. Upon finally vanquishing him (or so he thought), Leo was rewarded by being made whitelighter to the three sister witches who would eventually become the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches in the world. Leo watched the Halliwell sisters since when they were children, waiting for the time when their magic would be unbound upon their Grams' death. Days before Penny died, when the oldest sister, Prue, and the middle sister, Piper, were walking down Prescott Street talking about Prue's engagement and Piper thinks she'll never find true love and is destined to be alone forever, she unknowingly bumps into Leo, the two apologize to each other and she watches him as they walk away. When she turned back around, Leo had already orbed out. Whitelighter of The Charmed Ones Leo first came to the sisters as a handyman, hired to fix their home in late 1998. He knew about who they really were but they had no idea about his secret as he was supposed to secretly watch them after they got their powers back, integrate into their lives, and eventually reveal himself to them.8 He became more active in their lives over the next year, even falling in love with Piper but would often leave many times due to his responsibilities to his other charges. At one point, when he returned, he hovered a couple of feet in the air to fix the chandelier and the youngest sister, Phoebe Halliwell, walked in, thus exposing his secret to her. He explained to her that he was sent down by a group of elders, called the founders, to watch over them when they first got their powers and help out whenever he can. Leo makes Phoebe promise that she won't tell her sisters. Eventually, Piper and Prue find out when, after getting shot by the darklighter Alec, Leo orbs to the attic in the manor where Piper was at the time. A distraught and freaked out Piper calls out for her sisters, who both come running up the stairs to find a deeply wounded Leo. hey bandage up his wound after Prue flings the arrow out of his chest. Piper, who fears Leo could possibly die, casts a spell to exchange their powers, thus giving her Leo's powers and vice versa. After many failed attempts at healing Leo, Piper breaks down next to him and finally admits that she's in love with him and starts to cry, her hand then starts to suddenly glow upon activating the healing power and saving Leo from death. Relationship with Piper Main article [[Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt|Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt]]'' Leo was deeply in love with Piper. However, their relationship was tumultuous due to Leo often leaving due to his other charges, which caused him to be gone for weeks at a time. However, the relationship was forced to end in Piper's second year of being a witch; she fell for her new next door neighbor, Dan Gordon, and started a relationship with him, as he offered more stability than Leo did. After Piper contracted a deadly disease, Leo, against the wishes of the Elders, healed her and they clipped his wings, making him mortal. Even though it was revealed that Piper did indeed love Dan, there was always a spot in her heart for Leo, which caused numerous heated discussions with him. In early 2000, Piper decided she wanted to be with Leo. However, at the time, Dan was away on business and Leo and Piper often had to sneak around while being together. She finally broke up with him13and Dan didn't take it that well and asked his brother to dig into Leo's past, and the only Leo Wyatt he found, died in 1942. When Dan tried to confront Leo about the information he found, they ended up fighting each other and Piper had to break it up by freezing both of them. Additionally, the Elders granted Leo his wings back in order for him to save Prue from a darklighter. Dan finally gave up trying to win Piper back and that same day, Piper demanded that Leo take her "up there" to meet his bosses. To their dismay, The Elders ordered Leo and Piper to end their relationship as they forbid witches and whitelighters from being together. Leo then came up with the idea to propose to Piper because even the Elders could not destroy holy matrimony. Though they were found out and eventually put on probation, after the vanquish of the warlock Eames, the Elders gave them the go ahead to get married. Piper and Leo were finally successfully married after two failed attempts. Marriage to Piper Leo and Piper were happily married for two years following their wedding though they argued semi-frequently about the role of magic in their future children's lives. Although, it was first thought that Piper was not able to have children, it was revealed by the Angel of Destiny that Piper was pregnant with their child. Leo and Piper had many fights throughout the pregnancy as neither of them found the capacity to understand what each other was going through. In February 2003, Piper gave Leo a son, Wyatt Halliwell. In the midst of the pregnancy and after Wyatt was born, Leo decided to temporarily take paternity leave from his Whitelighter duties. The Ultimatium Eighteen months later, Melinda unexpectedly begins using the power of telekinetic orbing which should be impossible because Leo was mortal when she was conceived. Though Leo feels that there is nothing to worry about, Piper has Paige orb him up to the Heavens to interrogate the Elders. There, Leo discovers that the council has been replaced by a new one for interfering in the natural order of things too many times. Kyle Brody is one of the new Elders. Kyle tells Leo that, because he was a Whitelighter for so long, Whitelighter magic was ingrained into his DNA, passing it onto Melinda, making Leo angry as he knows that there has to be a greater reason for Melinda having these powers. Kyle goes on to say that The Elders brought the whitelighter powers out of Melinda so that she would become twice-blessed like Wyatt. The Elders altered the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child so that Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda would inherit the Power of Three and the three oldest Halliwell children would be a greater force of good than the Charmed Ones, in the future. Kyle then reveals that he has been granted permission to restore Leo's wings as the Charmed Ones will need their whitelighter for the coming storm. Leo rejects Kyle's offer, telling him that he does enough good at Magic School. As an attempt to convince Leo to become a Whitelighter again, Kyle then reveals to him that his old enemy Rennek has returned and has teamed up with the new enemy, Neena. Leo refuses the offer once again, desiring to grow old with his wife and die before his children do. Kyle tells him that the offer would not be made again, and that he can never tap into his whitelighter power again without the full package, including immortality. Later Life In 2050, Leo and Piper were visited by their past selves and a past self of Piper's mother, Patty, while the elderly couple were playing scrabble. Old Leo and Piper inform their past selves on what to do to win the Ultmate Battle, letting them know that the future is one worth saving. Powers and Abillities Leo Wyatt is currently a mortal and does not possess any magical powers, except for his extensive knowledge of magic and his access to Magic School. Due to his former profession as a medic, Leo can also identify and treat certain injuries and illnessess even without magical aid. Natural Abilities: Advanced Hand to Hand Combat Skills: Leo is a highly skilled hand-to-hand fighter and is versed in the use of certain weapons such as swords and crossbows. Due to his time with the Valkyries, he further extended his combat skills. Even as a mortal, his combat abilities are still impressive, as he managed to ovepower and disarm the Darklighter Rennek and killing a few demons with the latter's crossbow on two separate occasions. Previous Powers The Empyreal Sword Active Powers: * Flight: The magical ability that allows a person to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air at great heights and speed. Leo achieves this through the angelic wings granted to him by the Empyreal Sword. * Agility: The ability that provides the user with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed. While airborne, Leo displayed remarkable speed and agility during combat. Inactive Powers: *'Calling': The ability to call an object into your hands. This ability is seen in beings who have a connection with their magical weapon they use.